Abstract Support is requested for a Keystone Symposia conference entitled Heart Failure: Crossing the Translational Divide, organized by Drs. Yibin Wang, Joseph A. Hill and Carolyn Lam. The conference will be held January 14-18, 2018 at Keystone Resort, Colorado. The overall goal of this meeting is to focus on heart failure and highlight the scientific advances in basic discovery and early phase therapeutic development in this fast-moving field. Heart failure is a major human disease that afflicts millions of people worldwide. Intensive research in the past decade has yielded many exciting new mechanistic insights to the pathogenesis of heart failure but progress towards successful therapies to prevent, halt and reverse heart failure has been painfully slow. In this symposium, we will provide the field an opportunity for robust discussion about the major issues crossing the translational divide from basic discovery to therapies.